Reminiscencias
by Ashabi
Summary: El tiempo que les dio la vida para estar juntos fue efímero. Pese a la inestabilidad de las circunstancias que condujo a La Segunda Guerra Mundial y que su matrimonio fue impuesto por sus padres, lograron amarse tanto que dolía. Décadas después, Sakura puede volverlo a ver.


**Disclaimer: Naruto ni la canción Tres tristes tigres me pertenecen. Total crédito a sus autores. **

Advertencia: Escuchar _Los tres tristes tigres _de Mago de Oz (la versión de Finisterra Opera Rock) al leer. Sé que es algo moderno pero supongamos que es una composición del siglo XIX, ¿ok?

* * *

_Reminiscencias_

* * *

Mes SS 2019, día 14: Ensoñaciones

.

.

.

El aire fresco de la primavera se pasea por el jardín frente a ella, sacudiendo a su paso la amplia gama de flores y árboles que habitan el lugar, a lo lejos el árbol de cerezos, que plantó hacía muchísimo tiempo con su marido, sobresale a causa de sus tímidas florecillas asomándose. Sakura, conocida por sus vecinos como la viuda Uchiha, sostiene con delicadeza la taza de porcelana para después llevársela a los labios, sin dejar de contemplar el paisaje.

El té es de manzanilla y, sin embargo, no hay nada de dulce en ello cuando bebe de la taza.

Su largo cabello grisáceo se balancea en el momento en que se pone de pie, no sin tener serias dificultades para hacerlo, ciertamente ha perdido movilidad por el paso de los años. Toma el bastón a su lado y con sosiego se dirige al estanque de la casa. Los peces de colores brincotean bajo el Sol brillante. Sakura sonríe al admirar el espectáculo.

Entonces el sonido de la madera cayendo contra el piso se deja escuchar cuando suelta el bastón. Se lleva las manos al rostro sin dejar de temblar. Por un instante creyó haber visto el rostro de porcelana de su esposo. Detalles como estos le carcomen el alma y el corazón, ya tan desgastado por el transcurrir del tiempo y la soledad. Puede que quizá lo mejor para ella sea regresar a casa, echarse sobre el futón y dormir. La rutina del anciano perfecto. Se quita los zapatos y los deja junto a la entrada con un solo pensamiento. Está a unos cuantos pasos de su habitación cuando su verdosa mirada capta la luz filtrándose de una puerta entreabierta, al final del pasillo paralelo.

Más que sorprendida dirige su rumbo hacia allí, llevándose las manos a la boca al encontrar todo un conjunto de cajas y demás chucherías viejas por todo el cuarto. No recordaba la existencia de esa habitación, sin embargo, algo en su interior le grita que es un lugar que debería evitar. Se muerde el labio inferior. El brillo de una caratula negra en el rincón contesta a todas sus dudas.

—Oh por Dios…

Un piano, cubierto de polvo y demás porquería ocasionada por el abandono. Pese al dolor en sus brazos logra levantar la tapa y exponer las teclas bicolores, reproduciéndose en su cabeza la tonada de una canción que creía olvidada. Recuerdos viajan por sus pensamientos abundantes de música, risas y bailes.

(—Mamá, ¿me podrías tocar una canción en el piano?

—Sarada, aléjame eso de mi vista, por favor. )

Sus dedos por sí solos toman sus posiciones y, sin que afecte en lo absoluto el que no ha tocado un piano en más de cuatro décadas, comienza a tocar lo mismo que resuena en su interior. Es automático, es casi un llamado espiritual. El corazón parece que se saldrá del pecho, los ojos arden por la sal acumulada y su respiración está agitada. Toma asiento en la caja a sus espaldas y se sumerge en profunda catarsis.

Es tiempo de recordar.

* * *

Nació en el seno de una familia acomodada en Japón. Los Haruno pertenecían a la naciente burguesía, dueños de una línea editorial célebre en la nación y el hecho de que el matrimonio no pudiera engendrar un varón fue algo bastante criticado por la sociedad nipona. Sin embargo, sus padres estaban contentos con la llegada de Sakura el 28 de marzo de 1915, su madre había protagonizado numerosos abortos antes de dar a luz con éxito y no necesitaban más decepciones. Si la herencia de la recién nacida era frágil por su sexo, entonces le darían la mejor y amplia educación.

Pronto fue conocida por el mote "La flor de Konoha" en todos los círculos intelectuales de la aldea. Su dominio del español, inglés y francés, su formación política y administrativa además de sus exóticos rasgos justificaron aquel sobrenombre. Su nombre se esparció como pólvora dentro de las listas de mujeres casaderas.

Kisashi Haruno no iba a permitir que Sakura se casase con cualquier persona. Necesitaban a alguien lo suficientemente capacitado para ayudar a administrar la imprenta sin que le arrebatase la herencia a su adorada niña. Un día la dinastía Uchiha se mostró interesada en desposarla con su hijo menor. Los Uchiha poseían una cuantiosa fortuna basada en la industria textil y reputación por todo Japón. Los Haruno a su favor tenían el contacto con América. Era el acuerdo más conveniente para todos.

Fugaku Uchiha, el patriarca Uchiha, planeó junto con Kizashi una cena para que se conocieran los jóvenes prometidos. Corrían los días tensos de la postguerra en 1932 cuando llegaron los Uchiha a la mansión. Así, los ojos verdes de Sakura vieron por primera vez el porte elegante y atractivo de Sasuke.

—Ella es Haruno Sakura, mi hija y heredera. —expuso su padre más que orgulloso, señalándola con la mirada.

—Y él es Uchiha Sasuke. —espetó el intimidante Fugaku. No había más motes para Sasuke. Quien tenía en sus manos el porvenir de la dinastía era su hermano mayor Itachi, el cual no estaba presente. —Buenos días.

Ambos jóvenes realizaron reverencias al mismo tiempo. Sakura demostró con ello su gracia y delicadeza, por el contrario, la reverencia de Sasuke parecía rígida. Terminadas las presentaciones los Haruno y los Uchiha se dirigieron al comedor de estilo occidental, la cual poseía una mesa larguísima de caoba y sillas del mismo material. Algo impresionados, y extrañados, por la extravagancia, los Uchiha tomaron asiento mientras los sirvientes ponían en el comedor una serie de platillos. Ya habían escuchado hablar de la ascendencia europea de la rama principal de los Haruno mas no creían que influyese en su estilo de vida.

Sakura durante toda la cena no paró de observar la misteriosa silueta de Sasuke. Sus rasgos eran ligeramente femeninos sin lucir afeminado y ni hablar de sus modales en la mesa. Casi se sentía frente a una réplica de alguna escultura grecolatina. Sasuke al notar su fisgoneo entornó los ojos y rehuyó el rostro, ignorándola deliberadamente. Sintió un piquete en el pecho por tal desaire. Los sirvientes se encontraban recogiendo cuando su padre se puso de pie.

—Espero que hayan gozado de la cena, mis honorables invitados. —dijo con una sonrisa afable. La madre de Sasuke hizo una reverencia y su marido se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo con expresión satisfecha. Su hijo ni parecía prestar atención a nada. —Después de meses de negociaciones, creemos que unir nuestras familias con un matrimonio entre ustedes es lo más conveniente, nos asegurará un buen futuro.

Los dos jóvenes pegaron un respingo de la sorpresa, mirándose sin poder evitarlo, como si se vieran por primera vez. Sakura se frotó las manos por el nerviosismo y se forzó a alzar la cara para observar a su padre.

—Solo tengo diecisiete años… —susurró para sí.

—¿Otra candidata más? —espetó duramente Sasuke, levantándose con brusquedad de la silla.

Sakura temió de su rostro iracundo por un instante. Atónita lo vio partir del comedor rumbo al living.

—Lamentamos el comportamiento de nuestro hijo… —dijo Mikoto Uchiha, apenada. El sonido de la madera de la puerta al fondo acrecentó la vergüenza de los padres, sin embargo, la mujer mantuvo su semblante sereno. —Iremos por él.

—No se preocupen. —contestó la señora Haruno, sin disimular su disgusto.

Sakura miró a su alrededor sin poder hallarse en medio de esas cuatro personas que habían decidido su destino. Hacía apenas ayer se sentía como una niña bajo el regazo de sus padres. Recordó entonces las bodas de algunas de sus conocidas de su misma edad. Con un profundo suspiro abandonó su asiento y realizó una reverencia para después marcharse de la habitación. Ignoró a propósito la voz de sus padres pidiéndole que se quedara, fue un acto grosero y que seguro le aseguraría una reprimenda, pero solo tenía en mente la única actividad capaz de hacerle pasar ese trago amargo. Entró al cuarto donde su familia guardaba el piano, sonriendo al ver las teclas brillar bajo la luz de la ventana. Se sentó en el banquillo y dejó a sus dedos moverse con libertad.

—_La tristeza es siempre como una esponja… _

Puede que se haya sumergido demasiado en tocar y cantar a la vez. Puede que su espectador haya sido lo suficientemente discreto para entrar. Lo único claro fue que no se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba contemplando. Con lentitud tocó los últimos acordes, finalizando con una gran bocanada de aire, el ejercicio la había cansado. Al escuchar palmadas tras de sí, saltó del asiento y con la mano sobre el pecho se giró de sopetón, sin poder dejar de toser descontroladamente.

—¿Joven Sasuke? —gimió, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¿Quién te la enseñó? —preguntó con su profunda voz, posicionándose junto a ella y tocando las primeras notas de la canción. Ante su rostro confundido, él se aclaró la garganta. —Ya sabes, la melodía.

—Ah, ¿_Los tres tristes tigres_? Bueno, mi padre la escuchó en uno de sus viajes a España y le gustó tanto que pidió la partitura. Con esa canción me iniciaron en el piano. —confesó tímida. —¿Y tú?

Sasuke continuó con su atención fija en las teclas, sin reparar en su pregunta, ciertamente Sakura comenzaba a cansarse de sus desaires. En su cabeza ya se imaginaba apartándolo de un manotazo. Abrió la boca para señalar que no era correcto que estuvieran los dos solos en la habitación cuando él contestó.

—Encontré la partitura en un libro que le regalaron a mi hermano. Desconocía que tuviera letra, siempre me gustó pero escucharla con tu voz le dio un toque diferente.

La joven se ruborizó y echó tras su oreja un mechón de cabello rebelde, mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

—Su autor prefirió difundir solo la melodía, es normal que no lo supieras. —contestó lo más indiferente que pudo.

Durante un rato se extendió un silencio incómodo, de esos que ahogan sin saber el motivo, le picaban las manos tal si quisiera tocar algo. Sakura enfocó su mirada en uno de los cuadros que adornaban la habitación, el cual mostraba un baile dentro de un castillo, mujeres con amplios vestidos y hombres con pelucas blancas. Deseó ser por un momento estar allí, bailando un vals.

—Sobre el incidente en la mesa, no fue personal. —dijo Sasuke de pronto, sacándola de su ensueño. —Mis padres llevan mucho tiempo fastidiándome con contraer matrimonio y estoy cansado de visitar tantas residencias.

El compromiso. Lo había olvidado.

—Es la primera vez que me hablan de matrimonio. —musitó Sakura, jugando con las mangas de su kimono. —Me siento muy joven aunque se supondría que estoy en la edad ideal. No puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

El joven la miró a los ojos de forma directa, sacándole el aire por un segundo, su mirada era profunda y le daba la sensación de que sería devorada por aquellos pozos. Distraída dejó vagar la yema de sus dedos sobre las teclas blancas, sin reparar en que él no había quitado las manos de allí. Sus pieles hicieron contacto e incluso Sasuke perdió su porte hermético al sentir electricidad.

—Ouch. —gimieron por lo bajo.

—Creí que serías igual de asfixiante o aburrida como las demás.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta el Uchiha la dejó sola en la habitación, con un lío mental dentro de su cabeza, presa de la confusión por no saber si aquello era un halago o algo más.

Días después de su primer encuentro Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a compartir correspondencia por iniciativa de ella. Estaba intrigada respecto la identidad de quien sería su futuro esposo si las negociaciones marchaban bien y qué mejor que iniciar con el gusto que los unió en primer lugar, la música. Se escribían letras de canciones, partituras y críticas hacia la música contemporánea. No tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta de que compartían la misma filosofía política y sus conversaciones poco a poco se transformaron en algo íntimo. Las cenas entre la familia Uchiha y Haruno también se convirtieron en algo frecuente.

Para su sorpresa Sasuke decidió aislarse para entrar al ejército y recibir entrenamiento, haciéndoselo saber en la última carta fechada del año 1932. Sakura lloró durante días completos, sin embargo, pronto comprendió que era su oportunidad para concentrarse en mejorar su habilidad con el piano. Cada vez que tocaba se le venía a la mente el día que se conocieron.

Sus padres no respetaron aquel espacio. Mientras Sasuke no diera su visto bueno el compromiso no era oficial. Fue forzada a vestir sus mejores kimonos y sonreír en la mesa de caoba para los pretendientes que venían a admirarla. Algunos eran amables, otros inteligentes y los menos atractivos, pero ninguno le hacía sentir curiosidad o sonrojaba sus mejillas. Podrían tener dinero o experiencia política, pero ninguno era como él. Gracias a ello comprendió una verdad que ignoraba: se había enamorado completa y absolutamente por cartas de su prometido.

Un día antes de que llegase el verano el cartero visitó su hogar con una carta membretada. No podía no reconocer aquel emblema bicolor. Olvidó toda la serenidad que debía mostrar y le arrebató la carta de las manos, huyendo hacia su habitación para leerla en privado. No fue extensa ni detallada, mas las palabras escritas reflejaban mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudieron haber dicho.

"_En estos seis meses de disciplina militar he tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en nuestro compromiso. No retrasaré más lo dispuesto por nuestros padres, en cuanto regrese, deseo casarme contigo"._

No se llevaron mucho tiempo en planear los detalles. Sasuke se plantó en su casa en las primeras horas de la madrugada de septiembre y, bajo la copa de los árboles que se balanceaban por acción del viento, lo rodeó con sus brazos y en un arranque lo besó efímeramente en los labios. No lo pensó demasiado por lo que apenada retrocedió y humilló la mirada. Para su sorpresa el joven la tomó de la muñeca y hundió el rostro en su cuello, susurrando lo mucho que había añorado sus cartas.

Dicho y hecho, Sakura Haruno se convirtió en Sakura Uchiha al mes siguiente, en 1933. Bajo el tocado de seda blanca lo contempló como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Aquel hombre de semblante frío y que no sonreía sería su compañero de vida, con quien tendría amplia descendencia y se entregaría en cuerpo y alma.

No, no podía arrepentirse ni un poco.

La luna de miel se llevó a cabo por las calles de las principales ciudades de Europa. Los dos tenían afinidad por el continente y fueron ingenuos ante la tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo a causa de los efectos de la crisis de 29'. La torre Eiffel los saludó con su brillo especial mientras el verde y el negro se volvían uno solo.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró ella cuando ambos se encontraban sobre una barcaza de Venecia. El "hmph" de su marido le indicó que podía continuar y con una sonrisa enternecida recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro. —Ojalá el tiempo pudiera detenerse en este instante, soy tan feliz.

Sasuke la besó en la frente y para ella esa fue suficiente respuesta.

No consumaron el matrimonio sino después de instalarse en su residencia a las afueras de Tokio. Mikoto y Fugaku fueron lo más escandalizados, alegando que realizar su viaje sin consumar era libertinaje, solo cediendo cuando Mebuki les explicó que no se habían visto frente a frente más que contadas ocasiones y merecían su espacio. Fue espontáneo. Decidieron establecer una hora fija para leer juntos o discutir temas de actualidad. Fue en una de estas sesiones que él notó la curva de sus senos y caderas y ella deseó estar entre sus brazos, por lo que al estilo nupcial él la llevó hacia la habitación.

En medio de la inexperiencia aprendieron una nueva forma de demostrarse su aprecio.

Lamentablemente la dicha nunca es eterna, los problemas no tardaron en llegar para el joven matrimonio. Transcurrían los meses y por más que compartían el lecho el vientre de Sakura permanecía igual de plano. La menstruación continuaba visitándola sin falta. Vio a sus amigas redondas como un planeta y posteriormente sosteniendo a sus bebes, sin poder evitar que la envidia la carcomiera. Su madre no le ayudaba con los consejos.

—Yo tuve abortos, pero tú ni siquiera eso… espero que no seas estéril.

Sasuke jamás le reprochó nada mas sabía lo que su interior pensaba, mientras su hermano mayor y su esposa llevaban seis hijos, ellos en cinco años de matrimonio no habían logrado concebir siquiera. El Uchiha la mimaba como si nada ocurriese haciéndola sentir más miserable. El día en que estalló La Segunda Guerra Mundial, un 1 de septiembre de 1939, tuvo un pequeño ramelazo de consciencia. Traer a un hijo al mundo bajo aquel entorno tan convulso sería cruel. En los círculos intelectuales que solía visitar ya había escuchado los intereses ocultos que tenía el Emperador Hirohito, el cual se encontraba ansioso de más territorio, de un imperio extenso que acrecentara el poder. Esperaba que sus sospechas fueran falsas y Japón se mantuviera aislado de los conflictos en Europa.

La nación llevaba años de guerra con Asia. ¿Cierto?

Sostenía entre sus brazos a la hija menor de su cuñado cuando escuchó en la radio las consecuencias acerca del ataque a Pearl Harbor el 7 de diciembre de 1941. Gimió asustada y acurrucó a la niña contra su pecho para no dejarla caer de la impresión. Ahora el mundo entero estaba ardiendo en una guerra por la hegemonía del mundo. Fue un tema de discusión entre Sasuke y ella el que la dejaran ir a ayudar a las campañas médicas. Enterarse diariamente de las atrocidades cometidas en el campo de batalla le oprimía el corazón de forma tan dolorosa que se quedaba sin aire. Comenzó a tomar cursos de enfermería y recurrió a la ayuda de los mejores médicos para aprender fisiología y anatomía. Tsunade Senju, heredera de la dinastía Senju-Uzumaki y ampliamente conocida por su talento en la medicina, le sugirió lugares clave donde ir a ayudar. El problema recaía en que Sasuke no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

—Tengo que hacerlo, necesitan voluntarios…

—Sakura, ¿sabes qué verás allí? —espetó él, tomándola de los hombros con algo de brusquedad, lo miró a los ojos con temor. —Sangre, fluidos y heridas hechas por demonios. Además, ¿quién carajos va a asegurar tu seguridad?

—Nadie tiene por qué hacerme daño. —susurró.

—Sakura, déjame cuidarte, si yo te perdiera no sé qué haría.

La vulnerabilidad que acompañaba a sus palabras repletas de desesperación no la hizo ceder. Hizo tripas corazón, tragó saliva y le extendió las cartas que había compartido con Tsunade.

—Iré a los lugares más urbanizados.

No preguntó más sino que afirmó. Llegó a media noche al calor de su hogar con ganas de soltarse a llorar, vomitar y romper cosas, todo a la vez, lo visto en aquel improvisado hospital perturbó lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y solo deseaba estar bajo el calor de su esposo. Pero Sasuke la esperaba despierto y con una mirada que podía haberla carbonizado en el mismo lugar donde estaba parada.

—¿Ves? Aquí estoy.

Él no contestó y tampoco lo hizo en los días siguientes, sumergiéndose en el trabajo de la empresa textil, al parecer su orgullo no iba a ceder ante la deshonra que significaba el que no pudiera mantener a su esposa bajo su protección. Sakura no podía dormir, aquella tarea que alguna vez le pareció sencilla ahora significaba angustia y pesadillas, de verdad estaba comenzando a temer por el futuro de la humanidad. Se esperó críticas diversas, sin embargo, recibió gran apoyo de la comunidad de Tokio por ayudar a quienes luchaban por el honor del Imperio de Japón. El que una mujer adinerada se acercara a cuidar a los heridos fue visto como una señal de esperanza.

—¿Eres un ángel? —Le preguntó uno en una noche fría de 1943.

Sakura, quien había cortado su larga cabellera para hacer mejor su trabajo, sonrió afable sin dejar de vendar el brazo perforado. Acababa de quitar las balas y desinfectar, para fortuna de aquel hombre no perdió el brazo.

—No lo creo. —contestó, acariciando su mejilla antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la salida. —Espero que te recuperes pronto.

—¿Eres casada? —gritó el herido, deteniendo su marcha. Al recibir la atención esperada le extendió la mano y sonrió ampliamente, sin tener vergüenza por la gran cantidad de dientes que perdió por la golpiza. —Quisiera casarme contigo acabando esta guerra.

Sakura negó con la cabeza sin mostrarse sorprendida. Superaba el número de los dedos de las manos las ocasiones en que soldados agonizantes pedían su mano.

—Ya estoy casada, lo siento.

—Qué afortunado ha de ser ese hombre. —Fue lo último que le escuchó decir.

Esa oración puso a trabajar un engranaje en su cerebro que no había estado haciendo su trabajo. Mientras se dedicaba a sanar heridas y aliviar el dolor de sus compatriotas, su matrimonio estaba fragmentándose. Solicitó permiso para retirarse temprano sin titubear en su propósito. A las nueve de la noche se dirigió a la habitación que contenía el piano, que adquirieron las primeras semanas de su matrimonio, y se sentó de sopetón en el tamburete de enfrente, dando inicio a la melodía que los hubo unido.

—_Cuando veas que no puedes soportar el camino de la soledad…_

Esta vez escuchó claro las pisadas de Sasuke al dirigirse al cuarto. Sonrió y alargó por más tiempo el puente de la canción. Por dentro las ganas de llorar la estaban consumiendo, pronto cumplirían 10 años de casados sin que ninguno de los dos pareciera reparar en ese detalle.

—Escucharte cantar siempre es agradable. —confesó él, cruzado de brazos en un ademán firme y claro. —Buenas noches, Sakura.

—Amor… —gimió ella, tomándolo de las solapas del pantaloncillo. —Necesitamos hablar. —Él enarcó una ceja y la miró a los ojos, sin cohibirla por esta ocasión. —Entiendo el que nuestra ausencia de hijos nos haya separado un poco, no sabes cuánto he anhelado dar a luz pero parece ser que la vida no ha deparado ese camino para nosotros. Pero no puedo concebir el hecho de que me separes de ti por querer ayudar a las personas, erré quizá en pasar de ti y no intentar persuadirte más, pero no puedo pedirte perdón por hacer lo que me gusta. Hallé mi vocación y al mismo tiempo te amo tanto que duele.

Sasuke no varió su rostro inexpresivo. La tomó de la muñeca y la levantó de su asiento, pegándola contra su pecho con un posesivo abrazo. Sakura entonces soltó todos los sollozos que llevaba conteniendo por tanto tiempo. No supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron así y si acaso Sasuke dijo algo, solo recuerda el tacto de su mano inmiscuirse bajo su kimono, ella rodeando su cadera con las piernas y el camino turbulento hacia su cuarto. Desde aquella noche el Uchiha se mostró abierto respecto a su descubierta profesión, él mismo procuraba recogerla de los refugios y ayudarla a informarse de las últimas nuevas. Una nueva racha les sonreía.

Sin embargo, un día cambió las cosas radicalmente.

Un escuadrón llegó al hospital víctima de una emboscada marítima. Las explosiones de las granadas les habían dejado con quemaduras, sordera momentánea y otras heridas más graves. Se dispuso a tomar el alcohol mas el olor a antiséptico y el de la otra sustancia removieron algo en su estómago. Vomitó a los pies de uno de los heridos. Limpió con rapidez su espontáneo desastre y se dedicó a su labor, resignándose a mirar a dos jóvenes no mayores de 20 años morir. No pudo continuar por el resto del día, pagó por transporte y suspiró aliviada al posarse bajo el calor de su hogar. Nada podría perturbarla más, pensó.

Cuando Sasuke llegó, indignado por no haberla encontrado en el hospital, éste le pareció un ente borroso, venido del más allá. Un dolor bastante agudo la aquejaba bajo el vientre, su entrepierna se sentía líquida, le costaba respirar y no recordaba como había terminado recostada sobre el sofá. Perdió el conocimiento sintiéndose a punto de morir.

—No hay más que hacer. —Una voz a lo lejos dijo con severidad.

Escuchó un golpe contra el cristal de la mesa y la dulce voz de su ama de llaves preguntando si podía lavar ya el piso. No deseaba abrir los ojos, algo en sí misma le advertía que la realidad la golpearía sin consideración alguna, no era buena idea.

—Sakura… estabas embarazada. —contestó él cuando notó que sus ojos estaban más que despiertos, ávida de respuestas.

—¿Yo, embarazada? —Sonrió y luego se mordió el labio inferior al reparar en el tiempo verbal. —Oh por Dios…

Deseó hacerlo pero ya no se sintió apta para pararse de la cama y funcionar como un adulto normal. No lo entendía. Años de esterilidad que la hundieron en la más profunda tristeza fueron sucedidos por un aborto a los dos meses de embarazo, alguna divinidad debía odiarla en serio como para otorgarle tal destino. La oportunidad la tuvo tan cerca que la rozó con los dedos, sin obtener nada más que ganas de llorar todo el día. Sasuke se mostró apenado y buscó la manera de pasar la mayoría del tiempo con ella, no importaba si no decían palabra alguna, bastaba con abrazarse para sentir que el mundo no había terminado de caerle encima. Sasuke intentó aislarla de cualquier noticia pero ella siguió enterándose de la crítica situación de Japón, los Aliados estaban avanzando cada vez más.

Se obligó a mostrarse firme al volver al voluntariado pero de nuevo nada fue igual. Con el pasar de las semanas fue asediada por las náuseas matutinas, vómitos, mareos y aumento del apetito. Las últimas señales fueron la ausencia de la regla y el ligero endurecimiento de su vientre. Confirmó su estado una de los médicos encargados del refugio, felicitándola de inmediato. Era de conocimiento popular la infertilidad del matrimonio más joven de la dinastía Uchiha. Por su parte, Sakura tardó una semana en creer que estaba preñada, le parecía irrisorio. ¿Por qué la vida le estaba ofreciendo la maternidad cuando el mundo se tambaleaba rumbo a quedar en cenizas? Ya no era la chiquilla de 18 años que tanto deseó tener un bebé en sus brazos, rozaba ahora los 29 y las ganas de ayudar como pudiese eran su prioridad.

Tuvo que enfrentarse a un serio dilema. Para proteger la seguridad de ella y de _su hijo _tendría que renunciar a su trabajo. Nada le aseguraba que no volvería a ocurrir ese desafortunado aborto.

Condujo sus manos hacia su aún plano vientre cuando anunció la noticia a Sasuke. La expresión de él fue indescriptible. Parecía haber descubierto un nuevo planeta o galaxia. Fue obligada al confinamiento dentro de la mansión Uchiha principal. Izumi, la esposa de Itachi, y Mikoto se comprometieron en llevar el embarazo a término sin ninguna gota de estrés o malestar, dándole consejos a la madre primeriza. Fueron meses tranquilos donde pudo desconectarse del miedo que le daba dormir y no volver a despertar por un bombardeo. No conocía su rostro ni sabía cómo sería, pero ya se sentía amar a la criatura que crecía dentro de sí misma. Sasuke acomodaba su cabeza sobre su vientre y podían pasarse horas disfrutando de los movimientos del bebé. En la mayoría de las ocasiones Sakura terminaba con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó él, preocupado.

—Porque no me lo puedo creer. Seremos papás.

El 31 de marzo de 1944 dio a luz a una niña de cabellos y ojos oscuros. Recuerda con claridad el dolor recorriendo su columna, piernas y vientre, la sensación de ser abierta desde dentro, Sasuke tomando su mano y la partera pelirroja haciendo su trabajo. Hipó al contemplar por primera vez el rostro de su hija.

—Quiero que se llame Sarada. —musitó, sorprendiéndose de la sensación de amamantar por primera vez. —Oww.

—¿Y por qué? —externó Mikoto lo que su hijo había preguntado con la ceja enarcada.

—Es la Diosa del Conocimiento hindú, leí hace unas semanas sobre ello y me pareció especial para ella.

No hubo protesta alguna. Si no habían planeado un nombre con anterioridad era por el hecho de desconocer el sexo del bebé, al menos ella no quería perder el tiempo en listas y listas de nombres, tampoco levantar demasiada expectativa para un ser que aún ni nacía. Nadie se lo reprochó pero sabía perfectamente que todos hubieran deseado que alumbrara un niño. Sus padres veían repetirse la misma situación de su herencia. No se dejó manipular. La llegada de un hijo le parecía hermoso sin importar el sexo.

La felicidad tampoco podía durar demasiado, ya se lo había demostrado la vida con creces. Sasuke recibió una carta donde se le solicitaba unirse a la armada. La situación era tan crítica y el honor tan alto, que no solo los menos privilegiados eran carne de cañón.

—Te van a matar, ¡no vayas! —gritó presa de la desesperación. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sollozó. —Esto debe ser una jodida pesadilla.

—Es necesario y lo sabes, Sakura.

—Me niego, no irás.

Sasuke la condujo hacia el futón y la sentó sobre sus piernas, sujetándola de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

—Te dejé ir a curar heridos, ¿recuerdas?

Hizo amago de protestar pero él la silenció con su dedo.

—Es diferente, lo sé, pero me pediste que respetara tus aspiraciones. Yo quiero defender a la nación.

Sarada estaba siendo paseada por su nodriza, contratada a regañadientes porque no producía la suficiente leche, en el jardín. Sakura y Sasuke observaron la imagen a través de la ventana, sin decir algo en primer lugar.

—Mira a la niña y dime que quieres irte. Te necesita, yo te-

—Volveré. Te lo aseguro, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que esto acabe.

La despedida le hizo sentir el peor dolor existente. Temblorosa lo sujetó con sus pequeños brazos, repartió mimos por su cuello y mejillas, acabando en los labios con un par de besos apasionados. Se miraron a los ojos por segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Los muchachos que unieron sus vidas siendo apenas unos adolescentes fueron sustituidos por dos adultos que se observaban con anhelo y admiración. 11 años compartidos significaron aquel cambio. Se abrazó a sí misma cuando él la soltó, dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la camioneta militar que fue a recogerlo. La depresión ante su partida la mantuvo postrada por un par de semanas. Su hija era su motivación para no caerse.

Su esposo fue mandado a varios frentes, quedándose finalmente en Hiroshima. La correspondencia no faltó. Cada semana Sakura le describía el crecimiento de Sarada, lo mucho que lo amaba y una que otra curiosidad sacada de los libros que compraba para mantenerse ocupada. Él contestaba haciéndole saber cómo funcionaba el ejército y lo correspondidos que eran sus sentimientos. Intentó creer que esto sería como su primera separación, él iba a regresar y la abrazaría bajo un árbol anaranjado y amarillo por el otoño.

Pero… siempre recordará el 6 de agosto de 1945 como el peor de su vida.

La Segunda Guerra Mundial finalizó en la primera mitad de 1945 con la caída de la Alemania Nazi. Los Aliados recuperaron Europa, sin embargo, aún quedaba Asia. El Emperador Hirohito no tenía intención alguna de rendirse. Necesitaban algo con qué desmoralizar el potente orgullo nipón y Estados Unidos de América dio con el clavo. Fue ordenado el lanzamiento del arma nuclear _Little Boy _en Hiroshima sin que alguien pudiera habérselo esperado.

Tuvo la esperanza de que él hubiese sobrevivido. Viajó hacia los poblados que estaban socorriendo a las afectadas Hiroshima y Nagasaki, pero no halló aquella mirada profunda que la hacía estremecer de amor, solo vio muerte y destrucción. Los daños y heridos eran incontables, jamás se encontró antes con un panorama más desconsolador. No lo creía. Su padre fue en su búsqueda y contra su voluntad la hizo regresar a Konoha, pues había dejado a su hija en la residencia Haruno. Miraba sin mirar nada, comía como autómata, dormía la mayoría del tiempo. Parecía una muerta en vida.

Por fin la paz regresó al mundo pero por más tratados internacionales que se firmasen, ¿quién iba a arreglar el dolor de todos los que perdieron a alguien querido?

* * *

—_Aprende a actuar… _

En aquel puente de la melodía su cabello grisáceo se colorea de rosa de las puntas a la raíz, las arrugas de su piel desaparecen y la bata para dormir que se convirtió en su eterno uniforme se convirtió en un pomposo vestido celeste. A su alrededor el cuarto viejo se transformó en un elegante salón, la luz de los candelabros iluminaba a la par de los ventanales y el dorado imperaba por todos lados. El sonido del piano no es su única compañía, sino que se une a la música un violín. Dio un respingo sorprendida y paseó la mirada por todo el cuarto, abriendo los ojos como platos entre más observaba. Una gran multitud la rodeaba, todos sostenían copas y estaban vestidos como si de una fiesta se tratase. Sus padres incluso estaban allí pese a haber muerto a principios de los 50's.

—No puede ser…

Una mano de porcelana aparece en su rango de visión, despabilándola. Alza la cara con mortal lentitud, encontrándose con el bello y sereno rosto de su marido, tan joven como la última vez que lo vio. Escasos 29 años cuando fue escogido para luchar. Dudosa se pone de pie y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, ya sin inmutarse porque la canción sigue interpretándose sin que alguien lo toque. Posa la otra mano sobre su hombro y con gracia se dirigen a la pista de baile en medio de aplausos.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé. —gime ella sin poder reprimir las lágrimas. —Sasuke-kun.

Se mueven por la pista con la calma que solo puede dar la eternidad. Su esposo niega con la cabeza, acercándola más hacia su pecho. Dentro del estómago de Sakura se esparcen miles de mariposas y las mejillas se colorean de rojo. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no se sentía tan viva?

—No llores, estamos juntos.

Sakura susurra para sí la letra de la canción y rodea su cuello con los brazos. Cuando los Aliados invadieron Japón con la excusa de un proteccionismo, su vida cambió para siempre, era hora de rendir cuentas con las consecuencias de una guerra mantenida por años. La imprenta se perdió y la empresa textil de los Uchiha rozó la bancarrota. Solo pudo quedarse con su modesto hogar a las afueras de Tokio. Le apenó de sobremanera pero tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de su familia política por un tiempo, el orgullo no es conveniente cuando tienes un bebé de un 1 año y meses. Aún con la ayuda prestada, hubo dolor y lágrimas para poder seguir adelante. Se negó a tocar el piano o leer sus clásicos preferidos que se encontraban en la biblioteca personal de los dos. Con sus acciones parecía querer borrar su recuerdo pero no podían culparla.

Sarada se graduó de médico en la Universidad de Tokio y contrajo matrimonio con el hijo del nuevo líder de la prefectura de Konoha, se había convertido en una joven hermosa, inteligente y poseía el mismo porte de la dinastía Uchiha. Estaría bien, era lo único que importaba. Los cuarenta años de viudez inmersos en la soledad, ahora que lo piensa, se pasaron como agua escurriendo entre sus dedos. Nunca pudo localizar siquiera el cuerpo de Sasuke, en su lugar instaló una lápida con un epitafio. Cuando los días le parecían eternos, se arrodillaba y suplicaba que no quería seguir viviendo sin él. En otros, prefería rezar por su alma, adoptó la religión cristiana después de la guerra y le ayudó a sobrellevar la pérdida.

—Estoy muerta. —pregunta tímida sin dejarse consumir por el escalofrío que le recorre la espalda. Como todo ser humano, temió sobre lo que sucedería a la vida, no es sencillo enfrentarse a las tinieblas de la muerte. —¿Cierto?

Sasuke no contesta. En su lugar la toma de la barbilla y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. Los aplausos y las risas son el fondo del ambiente dejándole saber que ya no está sola. Toma una bocanada de aire y se atreve a besarlo en los labios, demostrando todo el anhelo contenido.

Tiene razón, están juntos, no hay motivos para derramar una lágrima más..

.

.

Su viejo cuerpo yace ya dormido sobre el piano.


End file.
